One, Two, Love
by vickyroyers1soueumesma
Summary: Uma estudante de Direito, uma de Medicina. Um esbarrão, um reencontro, um beijo acidental e outro nem tanto. Vamos ver o que acontece com Emily e Spencer durante esse tempo na New York University.


As ruas de Nova York sempre foram movimentadas demais para Spencer. Na verdade, aquela cidade sempre fora demais para Spencer. Ela não gostava de tanta gente junta. Era muito contato. E ela adorava perder-se em seus pensamentos. E num desses devaneios, acabou esquecendo que a Times Square possuía vida.  
–Oh, me desculpe!- Spencer pedia enquanto juntava alguns papéis no chão após esbarrar em alguém.  
–Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só tente prestar mais atenção por onde anda.- Emily deu seu sorriso mais terno.- Você parecia aérea. Está tudo bem?- perguntou preocupada.  
–Ah, está sim.- ela ainda estava envergonhada por ter feito a moça derrubar seus documentos no chão.- Aqui, olha.- entregou-a os papéis.- Me desculpe, novamente.  
–Tudo bem, novamente. Fique tranquila.- sorriu mais uma vez. Ela era encantadora.  
–Er... Tenho que ir. Até mais.- disse virando as costas para a morena mais alta.  
–É Emily, a propósito.- disse fazendo Spencer parar.- Emily Fields.  
A menor virou o rosto com um pequeno sorriso- Spencer Hastings.  
Trocaram mais alguns segundos de sorrisos até que Spencer resolvesse ir embora de uma vez.  
Mal elas sabiam que não seria a última vez que se viam. O destino reservava mais. Bem mais.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Emily encontrava-se no hall da NYU esperando para ser atendida. Ela matricularia-se ali. Depois de tanto tempo morando no Texas, era bom passar um tempo fora do alcance de sua chata rotina.  
–Emily Fields.- chamou uma voz automática.  
Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à Secretaria.  
–Er... Com licença, eu vim fazer minha matrícula. Aqui estão as papeladas.- disse entregando os papéis para o secretário.  
–Ok, Srta. Fields. Eu vou encaminhar o seu pedido e então é só você assinar alguns papéis e bem vinda à New York University.- disse com um sorriso convidativo.  
–Certo.- sorriu de volta.  
O homem, aparentemente mais velho uns 15 anos, retirou-se deixando Emily à espera da resposta.  
Passaram-se alguns minutos, e Emily finalmente resolveu dar uma passadinha no hall para tomar um gole de café.  
Fixada na televisão enquanto tomava uns goles de sua bebida, percebeu a passagem de um cabelo relativamente conhecido.  
–Spencer?- ela chamou, fazendo com que tivesse sua atenção.  
–Oi?- ela não sabia quem a chamava, exatamente, até que avistara Emily.  
–Emily? O-o que você tá fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou meio incrédula.  
–Bem, eu vou estudar aqui.- ela sorriu.- Aqueles papéis eram minha matrícula.  
–Ah, sim. Me desculpe. Quase que eu faço você ficar sem formação acadêmica.- ela disse envergonhada.  
–Você tem que parar de se desculpar tanto.- elas riram.- E o que você faz aqui?  
–Bem, eu... Eu estudo aqui.- ela disse.  
–Sério? Você faz o quê? Há quanto tempo estuda aqui?  
–Sim. Direito. Dois anos.- respondeu como uma metralhadora, o que fez Emily rir.-E você vai fazer o quê?  
–Eu vou fazer Medicina.  
–Nossa, sério?! Que incrível!- ela estava realmente surpresa. Emily não parecia ser do tipo estudiosa. Se ela fizesse Direito, Spencer preocuparia-se.  
–Porque essa surpresa? Não tenho cara de médica?- elas riram.  
–Não, é que-  
–Srta. Fields?- chamou o secretário mostrando a papelada.  
–Bem, agora eu tenho que ir.- ela disse com um tom meio triste.- O que você acha de nós sairmos mais tarde?  
–Er... Claro, claro. Seria ótimo.- sorriu.- No Zimmel's?  
–No Zimmel's.- sorriu e inclinou-se para dar um beijo no rosto de Spencer, que fez o mesmo. E, num acidente, selaram os lábios por milésimos de segundos até que se separassem assustadas.  
–Er... Eu... Até mais.- Spencer saiu deixando uma Emily meio aérea.  
–Srta. Fields?  
–Estou indo. Desculpe.- ela voltou à secretaria com o pensamento de que aquele semestre ia ser divertido.

…

No Zimmel's, Emily estava sentada em um dos bancos do balcão da lanchonete. Enquanto tomava um copo de chocolate com leite desnatado, duvidava se Spencer apareceria ali. Afinal, não era tão comum você "sair" com uma pessoa que você conheceu hoje.

Já se levantava para pagar seu consumo quando Spencer apareceu em sua frente.

-Ei, me desculpe a demora.- ela disse sentando no banco ao lado.- Eu tive um probleminha em casa. Você esperou muito?

-Não, não.- ela mentiu, mas Spencer a olhou duvidosa.- Um pouco.

Elas riram.

-Então quer dizer que eu e você seremos colegas de faculdade, né.- ela sorriu.

-É.- ela sorriu de volta.- Uma pena que de cursos diferentes.

-Aham.

-Quanto tempo você disse que estudava lá, mesmo?

-Dois anos.- ela disse e logo em seguida chamou o garçom, ordenando um copo de whisky.- E você é caloura, certo?

-Isso.- Emily sentiu-se um pouco incomodada pelo fato de estar tomando Nescauzinho enquanto Spencer tomaria algo alcoólico.- Dois, por favor.

A Hastings percebeu que ela só pedira aquilo pois estava envergonhada.

-Er... Quer saber? Cancela os dois. Me trás o que ela está bebendo.- ela apontou para o copo de Emily.

-Spencer, o que-

-Que fo? Só porque tenho 20 anos e faço Direito não quer dizer que eu não goste de tomar chocolate.- ela sorriu fazendo Emily ficar com as bochechas rosadas.

-Você é uma figura.- elas riram.- Mas, e aí? Por que você escolheu direito?

-Ah, é uma coisa meio hereditária. Meus pais, minha irmã... Todos são advogados. Eu vivi rodeada das mais variadas leis e casos. Vi sentenças irreversíveis serem postas a zero. Vi pessoas que poderiam ser consideradas as vítimas se tornarem os vilões. É realmente incrível o jeito que esse universo me surpreende cada vez mais. Eu acho que é isso que me faz amar o que eu faço.- ela estava com um certo brilho nos olhos.

-Nossa, incrível. Parece até menos chato do jeito que você fala.- elas riram e Spencer deu um tampinha no ombro de Emily.

-E você? Por que escolheu medicina? Você não parece ser do tipo que ficaria acordada quase 24 horas.

-E não sou.- elas riram.- Eu escolhi Medicina porquê quero ajudar as pessoas que sofreram do mesmo problema que eu.

-O que aconteceu com você?- Spencer perguntou preocupada.

-Eu era atleta. Nadadora, pra ser mais exata.- ela se ajeitou no banco.- E eu estava pronta pra conseguir uma bolsa em Stanford, mas aí houve algumas situações e eu acabei lesionando meu ombro direito. Eu fiquei muito abalada quando descobri que só teria chance de voltar às piscinas se eu fizesse uma cirurgia. De outra maneira, eu não teria tempo pra minha recuperação só com a fisioterapia. Então eu fiz a cirurgia, mas...- ela desviou o olhar. Aquilo tudo ainda era muito recente e doía demais.

-Mas...

-Mas não mudou nada. O médico disse que mesmo com a cirurgia e com as várias seções de fisioterapia que eu fiz, nada disso... Nada disso adiantava. Porque meu ombro nunca mais ia ser o mesmo. Eu poderia nadar normalmente, mas meu desempenho não chegaria à metade do que era antes. Então eu acabei perdendo minha bolsa em Stanford.

-Nossa... Eu não sei nem o que dizer... Eu... Eu sinto muito.- ela tocou a mão de Emily por cima do balcão. A mesma aceitou e segurou forte.

-Mas eu ainda tinha notas muito boas, então consegui vir pra NYU. Quero fazer Medicina e me especializar em Medicina Desportiva. Vou me dedicar o máximo possível para que eu possa ajudar pessoas que sentirão o que eu senti.

-E você vai conseguir.- ela sorriu acolhedora e logo em seguida abraçou Emily.

A noite dali em diante seria bem mais divertida que aquele momento de memórias desagradáveis. Elas riram, comeram, embebedaram-se com chocolate e riram bem mais.

…

-Você tá de carro?- perguntou Spencer.

-Não, eu moro a umas 3 quadras daqui.- ela disse.

-Eu te levo lá.

-Não precisa, Spencer.

-Não, eu te levo.- insistiu.- Vem. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.- ela pegou a mão de Emily e a conduziu até seu carro.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, já se encontravam em frente ao prédio de Emily.

-É aqui.- ela disse enquanto Spencer estacionava.

As duas desceram do carro e a morena maior acompanhou Emily até a portaria. Por algum motivo que Emily sempre questionara, o porteiro não se encontrava lá.

-Bem... Foi muito legal hoje.- Spencer sorriu.

-Aham. Foi mesmo.- elas ficaram se encarando e sorrindo abobadas por uns longos minutos, até que quebrassem o silêncio ao mesmo tempo.

-Quando eu te vejo de novo?

Riram.

-Bem, as aulas começam segunda-feira, então acho que daqui a dois dias nos vemos novamente.- disse Spencer.

-Me dá seu telefone.- ela disse de repente.

-Er... Tá. Toma aqui.- elas trocaram seus números.- Até segunda?

-Até segunda.- Emily sorriu e se inclinou para abraçar Spencer, que aceitou e a abraçou forte.

Estavam a se separar, quando Emily fixou seus olhares e decidiu que aquela vista era perfeita. Era praticamente impossível não olhar no fundo dos olhos de Spencer. Eles escondiam tantos mistérios, eram tão indecifráveis. Ela queria saber mais sobre ela.

Mal pensava, mal percebia e já estava milimetricamente próxima a boca da futura advogada. Já podia sentir suas respirações se cruzando. Aquela sensação era incrível. Ela podia sentir o gosto do hálito de menta misturada com chocolate que Spencer tinha, mesmo sem estar de fato a beijando. Então ela entendeu que ela queria sentir de mais perto.

Spencer não se sentiu assustada, mal, incrédula ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas... confortável.

Fora um beijo suave. Sem nenhuma malícia, era apenas doce. Aquele momento parecia perfeito. Então Spencer abriu os olhos. Deus, o que ela estava fazendo?

Se afastou rapidamente e não olhando nos olhos de Emily. Ela não conseguia.

-Eu tenho que ir.- ela entrou no carro e acelerou cantando os pneus.

Emily estava em choque. Ela nunca imaginaria que aquele semestre ia mesmo ser muito divertido.


End file.
